Probar
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Luego de un par de tragos demás, Harry había aceptado lo impuesto. Quizá él fuera el único en todo Howarts que no se hubiere acostado con Draco Malfoy.  Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.


Probar.

La sala común de Gryffindor estalló en carcajadas por enésima vez en la noche.

Los vasos comenzaron a llenarse nuevamente en nuestras manos y pude ver la cara de descontento de Hermione ante un Ron alabado por el hechizo que nos mantenía en aquél estado de ebriedad, ambos sabíamos que verle sumergido en un libro de encantos no era buena señal, pero quisimos creer lo contrario… y así es como iba resultando.

Tras un par de segundos varios de los presentes vaciaban su copa, proclamando resistencia ante el alcohol que hasta ahora debía de correr como sangre por sus venas; algunos reían, hundidos en una histeria máxima, logrando que sus incoherencias hasta llegaran a tener sentido; otros se amontonaban en una esquina, con sus bocas demasiado ocupadas en una ajena como para ingerir más del líquido semi-rojizo semi-verdoso que se auto-servía cada vez que los vasos estaban vacíos; la minoría, como yo, simplemente observaba, dando sorbos de vez en cuando, escuchando con atención las anécdotas que sólo se contarían esa noche, o cualquier otra donde pudiésemos embriagar a la mitad de los de último año.

—Entonces, ¡pum! y había desaparecido —comentaba Neville a los gritos, ¿quién diría que la faceta de chico tímido se borraría tras un par de tragos? —, pero eso no es lo mejor, sino que el ruido opacó otros pero luego pudimos escucharlo claramente —se inclinó sobre la mesa, donde todos le observaban absortos e impacientes para poder saber el fin de la historia que, al parecer, era sumamente interesante.— un gemido. —Casi susurró y la exclamación de todos fue audible sobre la música que alguien había conjurado para tocar.

Los murmullos sobre sus palabras fueron repentinos, rápidos y hasta incluso venenosos.

—_He oído que se ha acostado con la mitad de Howarts._

—_¡Dicen que hasta con los profesores!_

—_Es tan obvio, se entregaría a cualquiera que le satisfaga._

—_Aunque, hay que admitir que tiene un físico muy atractivo, además de sus ojos, dicen que chispean cuando.._. _ya sabes_.

—_Sin contar que dicen que siempre está disponible._

—_Incluso yo me lo he tirado._

—_Pero, ¿ahora no está en su etapa de "sólo hombres"?_

—_Supongo que a veces le gusta cambiar de lado._

El último comentario formuló un par de risas entre los sentados a la mesa, incluso Neville reía, aunque estaba seguro de que no prestaba la más mínima atención a qué estaba sucediendo, sus ojos se perdían más allá de mi hombro, y no estaba tan interesado en saber a quién miraba, pero sí que lo estaba sobre el causante de los chismes.

—¿De quién están hablando? —intenté que mi voz sonara indiferente, no obstante la curiosidad venció en mi tono.

Romilda Vane y Demelza Robbins se miraron mutuamente antes de responder al unísono el único nombre que no espera escuchar: —Draco Malfoy.

Fruncí el entrecejo al saberlo, Malfoy tenía todo tipo de fama por ser el príncipe de Slytherin pero jamás había escuchado tal tipo de acusación para con él, aunque no podía desmentir que parecía algo que él haría.

—Me están diciendo que buena parte de los que estamos aquí —hice un gesto exagerado con la mano, sin importarte si tenía a alguien detrás.—, ¿se ha acostado con él?

Me vi envuelto en mi propia carcajada, aunque paré poco después al ver que nadie reía conmigo.

—Deben de estar bromeando, —dije, mirándolos uno por uno. Incapaz de creerles— ¡es de Malfoy de quien estamos hablando!

—Quizá sea de Slytherin, Harry, pero tienes que admitir que el chico es precioso —dijo una de las chicas, cuyo nombre sinceramente no recordaba, con ojos soñadores.

—Además, tiene muy buena fama sobre ello —Cho Chang reía melodiosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, seguramente pensando en algo que le habían dicho de Draco… o algo que ella había experimentado por si misma.

Negué con la cabeza para alejarme de donde estaban, con unas cuantas nuevas incógnitas recorriendo mi subconsciente, pero antes de dar dos pasos una mano me tomó por el brazo, ejerciendo fuerza hacia abajo, me vi sentado entre Demelza y Romilda, quienes sostenían una sonrisa imposible de describir pintadas en sus rostros.

—Harry Potter —el aliento de Romilda apestaba a alcohol—, ¿nos estás diciendo que nunca, repito, nunca probaste de los servicios de cama del Slytherin? —posó una mano en mi rodilla, acercándose más hacia mí, aproximando tanto su rostro que terminó escondido en el hueco de mi cuello—Apuesto a que quieres hacerlo.

Su respiración chocó contra mi piel y sus palabras lograron que un calosfrío recorriera mi espalda, no por lo que dijo precisamente, sino por cómo lo había dicho. La lujuria impregnada en su voz.

Demelza rió junto a mí y se acercó tanto como Romilda, ambas susurraron algo que no llegué a comprender.

Me levanté, repelente a su tacto, mirándolas sorteadamente para obtener algún tipo de explicación, pero ellas sólo se tomaron de las manos y aquella sonrisa indescriptible volvió a sus rostros.

Tenía que salir de ahí, sentía que no podía respirar.

Busqué a Hermione con la vista, no muy difícil de encontrar al estar junto al único otro pelirrojo dentro de la sala, cuando ella me observó sólo di un asentimiento de cabeza para hacerle saber que me iba, que no me buscase.

Ella respondió con una media sonrisa mientras intentaba que Ron dejase de saltar sobre los muebles, y yo desaparecí tras la puerta y luego el marco.

Aún en las escaleras las risas de mis compañeros podían escucharse, aunque apagadas por las gruesas paredes que nos separaban.

Divagué un poco por el castillo, bajando y subiendo escalones, dejando que las direcciones cambiaran a su antojo hasta al fin llegar al piso inferior, caminé por un tiempo, sin contarlo realmente, tampoco con conocimiento sobre qué hora era, ni a dónde iba.

No estaba haciendo nada malo pero en el momento en el cual escuché pasos hacia mi dirección decidí esconderme, alerta sobre otros posibles merodeadores dentro del castillo, no fue que tuviese miedo ni mucho menos, pero algo dentro de mí hizo que tomara el arco de la ventana como camuflaje. Distinguí a tres estudiantes de Slytherin, que hablaban suficientemente alto acerca de escabullirse hacia algún bar del que nunca antes había oído hablar.

Cuando finalmente los pasos dejaron de escucharse, salté desde mi escondite para observar con atención en dónde me encontraba: todas las paredes del castillo parecían exactamente iguales ya fuera de noche o de día, aunque reconociendo el problema la penumbra sí lograba darles un aspecto monótono, el piso sí se veía diferente y la altura de las ventanas variaba según el ala en la que estaba, o al menos eso percibía tras haber recorrido la mitad de Howarts a pie.

Noté que no había estado en esa parte antes, y si lo había hecho seguramente mi subconsciente lo reprimía, con cada paso en la dirección desde la que los Slytherin habían aparecido los cuadros se tornaban cada vez más grandes, y las personas pintadas en ellos parecían furiosas de verme allí, quizá simplemente estaban pintadas así.

Me adentré un poco más en la oscuridad de las paredes que parecían unirse cada vez más entre sí, conformado un espacio minúsculo para seguir caminando; iba a dar la vuelta sobre mis pasos cuando más allá de las paredes escuché voces.

Pegué mi cara al frío material para poder oír mejor, alguien hablaba sobre irse a dormir pronto y gente desaparecida, alguien más decía algo sobre acompañarles pero su voz se escuchaba mucho más cerca que las demás… y entonces la pared me golpeó hacia atrás mientras un chico salía desde dentro.

—¡Vamos! Un poco de diversión no va matarnos.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse por donde yo había venido, dos personas más se fueron tras él, sin reparar siquiera en mí.

Me puse de pie, dejando salir el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo y me percate de algo interesante; habían dejado la entrada de la sala de Slytherin abierta.

Asomé la cabeza con precaución, pensando que quizá podría haber más gente dentro, pero los sillones estaban desiertos, la chimenea daba un cálido ambiente al lugar, decorado entre la gama de verde oscuro y plateado fuerte. Entré, cerrando tras de mí.

La curiosidad siempre había sido mi punto débil, aunque siempre que ésta picaba en mí tenía mi capa de invisibilidad para poder hacer cuanto quisiera sin temor de ser descubierto. Aunque, claro, al no haber nadie quien presenciara mis movimientos, era casi la misma sensación.

Me encontré subiendo las escaleras, suponiendo que éstas llevaban a las habitaciones y me salté el primer piso para seguir mi camino, no sabía porqué, pero algo allí me llamaba, algo me decía que tenía que subir un poco más.

Llegué a una puerta donde las escaleras cortaban su trayecto, la madera de roble se veía brillante y potente aún en la oscuridad y los misterios detrás de ella me recordaron mi primer año en Howarts, la idea de que Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid estuviese tras la puerta que tenía frente a mí se fue tan rápido como llegó.

Giré la perilla con cuidado de no hacer ruido, hasta escuchar un mínimo _click_, indicando que podía pasar. Observé entre la penumbra para encontrar un montón de camas deshabitadas, y unas cuantas mascotas en sus jaulas, durmiendo.

Slytherin tenía pequeñas diferencias en las habitaciones a comparación de Gryffindor, eran menos camas, aunque luego atribuí ese mérito al ver que había tres puertas en cuatro de las paredes. Bueno, cuatro puertas si se contaba en la que yo estaba parado.

Una de ellas leía «_sexto año»_, otra «_estudiantes honoríficos»_ y la última sólo tenía una palabra impresa con elegante cursiva: «_Privilegios_».

Supuse que debía de ser «privilegiados» pero el error me había llamado la atención a tal punto que, cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había girado la perilla de la puerta y había entrado, cerrándola sin cuidado.

Alguien se removió en la única cama delante de mí, emitiendo algún sonido de molestia por el ruido ocasionado por la puerta. Tragué en seco al acercarme un poco más a la persona envuelta en frazadas y sábanas que combinaban con la decoración del resto de la habitación, esto no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad?

El cabello rubio platino de Draco Malfoy fue inconfundible sólo unos pasos antes de tenerle frente a mí, uno de sus hombros estaba al descubierto y lo encontré aterradoramente tentador.

No supe si fue el alcohol haciendo efecto o los nuevos conocimientos que tenía sobre la vida de mi enemigo escolar desde hacía un par de horas, pero algo en mí me obligó a subirme a la cama y chocar mis labios con los del Slytherin.

Quizá fuese el único en no haberme acostado con Malfoy, pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar.

Sentí una ligera presión sobre mi pecho, reconocí las manos de Draco intentando empujarme en sorpresa, pero su fuerza no fue suficiente para lograr su objetivo, con una de mis manos tomé sus muñecas y las llevé sobre su cabeza mientras la otra bajaba lentamente las sábanas que ocultaban su cuerpo.

Mi lengua dio contra sus labios cerrados, intentando penetrarla para poder saborear la magia que me negaba a creer no estuviese allí, Malfoy no había la boca y luchaba débilmente para poder liberar sus manos, y aunque apenas si ejercía esfuerzo en sus intentos vanos yo aprisionaba sus muñecas con cada vez más fuerza, me alejé de él unos centímetros para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Y la sorpresa que encontré en ellos me pareció vagamente fingida.

—¡Potter! —escupió mi apellido con disgusto, como usualmente lo hacía—, ¿qué demonios creer que estás hacien—corté su frase casi al final, aprovechando que había abierto la boca y estaba suficientemente despistado para poder besarle de nuevo, esta vez con más profundidad, explorando lo que antes me había sido negado.

Mi lengua viajó por su boca, encontrándose con la suya, obligándole a moverse, danzando un baile desconocido pero excitante, le oí gemir dentro del beso, haciendo que el aire caliente ingresara en mi propia cavidad oral.

Malfoy dejó de mover sus brazos para poder concentrarse de lleno en la unión de nuestras bocas, usando su lengua para batallar con la mía por un control que ninguno ganaría, dejándose llevar por el calor que se expandía por nuestros cuerpos de manera sumamente notoria.

Mi boca se desprendió de la suya, bajando por su mentón y luego por su cuello, besándole de manera húmeda y sonora, ejerciendo fuerza donde sentía su pulso. Si seguía así seguramente le dejaría más de una marca.

Solté sus manos para poder deshacerme del resto de las frazadas, y así poder contemplarle bajo mi cuerpo. Usaba una playera dos talles más grande de lo que debía y su cuerpo esbelto se veía aún más frágil. Tenía los labios abiertos, rojos por los besos robados, y respiraba pesadamente, intentando calmar el sonido que producía al ingresar aire a su sistema; sus brazos aún reposaban sobre su cabeza, inmóvil, llamativo, _tentador_.

Definitivamente, que ese chico hubiese tenido relaciones con media institución no parecía improbable vista la apariencia que tenía tras un simple beso. Como si pidiese por más, como si _necesitasen_ que _darle más_.

Acomodé mis piernas para aprisionar las suyas, quedando totalmente sobre él, y luego mis manos hicieron un vago recorrido hacia sus caderas, levantando ligeramente la tela que cubría su pecho. Mordí mi labio inferior al sentir el contacto entre nuestra piel, la suya estaba caliente y era extremadamente suave.

Draco tragó audiblemente cuando la parte de arriba de su pijama viajó hasta el piso en un único movimiento, pero no se quejó cuando volví a empujarle sobre la cama, ni cuando mi boca volvió a reclamar la suya, sino que respondió inmediatamente, posando una de sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él, y la otra se ocupó de entrelazar sus dedos con mi cabello, empujándome más profundamente hacia un beso que nos dejaría sin aire en cuestión de segundos.

Sentía el calor de su cuerpo a través de mi sudadera, pero su agarre me impedía separar nuestros labios, aunque tampoco es que yo quisiere perder el contacto.

Solté su cadera y le obligué a soltarme el cabello, tomando su mano en la mía como sustitución, él entrelazó nuestros dedos y yo volví a bajar mi boca por su cuello, esta vez deteniéndome adrede, succionando en partes totalmente visibles, sintiendo la saliva amontonarse en mi boca, escuchando los suspiros que Draco soltaba, a veces intercalados con mi nombre, a veces con mi apellido.

Apretó el contacto entre nuestras manos mientras mi boca bajaba por su pecho descubierto, usando mi lengua para trazar el camino que sentía debía marcar a fuego. Su piel tenía un aroma delicioso y el sabor era no podía ser menos que exquisito, como una mezcla de todas las cosas buenas que había probado antes y todas las que aún debía probar.

—Po-tter—salió como un murmullo de sus labios, seguido por un gemido al posarse mi boca sobre uno de sus ya erectos pezones. Su mano se posó una vez más en mi cabeza, obligándome al contacto, aunque no hacía falta, no me despegaría aunque el castillo ardiere. No reconocería la diferencia, de todos modos, porque mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente como para notarlo.

Lamí el botón rozado de su pecho con toda la longitud de mi lengua y mis dedos pulgar e índice lo oprimieron mientras levantaba el rostro para poder ver sus ojos.

—Dime, Malfoy—mi voz sonó grave, con la necesidad plasmada en mis cuerdas vocales. Jamás había tenido la sensación de hacer esperar a mis parejas, nunca había sentido el placer de jugar con sus cuerpos, haciéndoles rogar por más, dándoles poco de lo que querían para lograr esos pequeños gritos de histeria y desatar la pasión en sus sistemas dormidos; pero Draco… él apenas hacía ruido al gemir y mi cabeza pedía que subiera el volumen.

El rubio no respondió con palabras, al menos no de las que pudiesen entenderse.

Pasé mi lengua salvajemente por su pezón, sintiendo que era rasposa ante el suave contacto con su piel, dándole cada vez más importancia al apretarlo con mis dientes, al succionarlo con el resto de mi boca.

Los sonidos provenientes de la boca de Malfoy no podían ser más atrayentes.

Junté la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para poder separar nuestros cuerpos, escuchando una queja por su parte, pude ver sus ojos casi negros de lujuria sobre su perfecto rostro de marfil. Tomé sus manos en las mías y las dirigí al inicio de mi sudadera, haciéndole pasar las manos bajo ella, tocando mi piel caliente con sus manos casi heladas.

El roce era divino.

Draco se apoyó sobre sus codos, recorriendo la parte de mi bajo abdomen, subiendo la tela de color oscuro hasta donde alcanzaban sus brazos. Mordió su labio al acercarse de nuevo, dispuesto a besarme, tomando el control esta vez, o eso creía.

Porque cuando fui a corresponder un beso que nunca llegó a mis labios él se apartó de mí, tirando de mi ropa hacia arriba, sin sacármela; me observaba con ojos lujuriosos mientras descubría mi piel bronceada, totalmente diferente a su blancura, pero no terminaba de desvestirme ni tampoco completaba el contacto que ambos necesitábamos con desesperación.

Sonreí al tercer intento de besarle e hice chocar nuestras caderas cuando nuestros labios no volvieron a tocarse.

Ambos gemidos de manera audible, totalmente perdidos en la fricción obtenida.

Y al fin, nos dejamos de juegos.

Mi sudadera voló por los aires, junto con la playera blanca que traía debajo y el botón de mis jeans se abrió casi por arte de _magia_. Posé mis manos a ambos lados sobre la cadera de Draco, jalando hacia abajo la cinta elástica de su pijama, dejando a la vista el boxer negro que delataba su espesor aún en la oscuridad.

Oí cómo castañearon sus dientes al retener otros sonidos; sentí sus uñas clavarse en mis hombros y cedí ante la desesperación de quitarme mis propios pantalones. Fue rápido.

Demonios si fue rápido.

Apenas había separado nuestros cuerpos para deshacerme por completo de la prenda cuando al volver a mi antigua posición sentí la piel desnuda chocar contra fin de mi ropa interior. Draco había deslizado sus boxers hasta sus tobillos y me observaba desde la cama con una mirada que nunca había pensado vería en él.

Me observó expectante, deseoso, vulnerable.

Colocó sus manos sobre la única pieza molesta de tela que nos impedía tener el máximo contacto y la bajó lentamente, rozando el borde de sus uñas con mis muslos, respirando cada vez más profundamente, a medida que la piel se descubría.

Nos quedamos así, mirándonos por varios segundos, quizá más. Expectantes de las próximas acciones.

¿Debería preguntarle si… o lo haría por su cuenta, o quizá yo debería dar el primer paso? Aunque él era el de la experiencia.

… nuestro silencio fue totalmente incómodo.

—¿Piensas quedarte mirándome así por más tiempo o volverás a usurparme?

—¡No he hecho tal cosa!

—Entraste a mi habitación, sin mi permiso, y te abalanzaste sobre mí.

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero me vi sin nada que decir.

Bajé la vista a donde sus manos aún seguían aferradas a la tela de mis boxers: —Parecías disfrutarlo lo suficiente —encontré las palabras y la única respuesta que obtuve fueron sus gemidos al chocar la piel de nuestros penes uno contra otro.

Nuestras respiraciones volvían a hacerse sonoras, volviendo el aire difícil de procesar y aún más difícil de satisfacer una necesidad que parecía casi secundaria.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con los míos, desesperados, hambrientos, soltando palabras que apenas podía entender entre gritos entrecortados.

Pero hubo una palabra que entendí apenas resbaló de su boca. «_Hazlo_» pidió, «_ahora_» rogaba.

Malfoy tomó su varita de la mesa junto a nosotros y con murmullos ininteligibles un pequeño objeto apareció sobre ella, soltó su varita sin importar que cayese al suelo y tomó la nueva creación para dármela, casi estampándola en mi mano.

Acomodé los anteojos que por alguna razón aún no me había sacado para observar con atención que sostenía una botella de lubricante. ¿Había hechizos para eso?

Draco volvió a tomar la botella y esparció el líquido sobre mis dedos, indicándome qué hacer.

Susurraba al principio, con su voz sorteando tonalidades para luego ser más y más altas; mi apellido escapaba de sus labios al igual que simples sonidos que no podían ser más atrayentes.

Gemidos que parecían sollozos llegaban a mis oídos y sus palabras suplicantes no se hicieron esperar cuando ingresé un segundo dedo, moviendo ambos hasta el fondo, intentando encontrar aquél punto del que había oído hablar hacía tiempo, intentando mantener a Draco rogando y temblando bajo de mí.

¡Harry!, había gritado, no mi apellido, no un insulto o uno de los sobrenombres que siempre aclamaba a mis espaldas, me había aturdido al punto de parar el movimiento de mis dedos dentro de sí, él no tuvo pudor al expresar sus quejas.

Saqué ambos dedos de Draco, causando un temblor visible, haciendo que su cuerpo pareciere aún más vulnerable; tomé la botella abandonada que derramaba lubricante sobre las sábanas y lo exprimí con fuerza sobre mi miembro, reprimiendo un gemido por el frío repentino sobre la parte más caliente de mi cuerpo.

Observé al rubio a los ojos cuando metí de lleno mi pene en el anillo de músculos, hasta que mi estómago golpeó la parte trasera de sus muslos levantados sobre mis hombros. Sólo debía ser cuidadoso la primera vez, ¿cierto? Y Draco Malfoy tenía experiencia suficiente como para que aquello no doliera.

… ¿entonces por qué sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de lágrimas, bajo los ojos cerrados con fuerza?

Respiró hondamente varias veces, calmándose por dentro, con los dientes castañeando cada vez que sus labios se separaban para inhalar, sus largos dedos se clavaban en la piel de mis brazos y con seguridad podría apostar a que las marcas de besos robados en mi cuello serían finos puntos en comparación con las marcas que la presión de pieles que iba a dejarme.

—Draco… ¿eres…? —la voz me tembló al sentir un involuntario movimiento por parte del Slytherin, ambos mordimos nuestros labios, aunque seguramente por motivos diferentes— ¿no estás acostumbrado a-hacer esto?

Empujé mi cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su pecho pegarse al mío, sus brazos encontrarse en la curva de mi espalda, sus labios rozando mi oído al susurrar palabras que hicieron erizar el vello de mi piel.

«Eres el primero»

Resonaba, una y otra vez, mientras Malfoy se movía con lentitud a mi alrededor, emitiendo sonidos entrecortados, rozando nuestros pezones al encontrarse por nuestros pechos desnudos. Mis manos se posaron en sus caderas, empujando más allá, haciendo que las embestidas fuesen más rápidas, más potentes, cobrando la experiencia que yo tenía y él no.

Nuestros nombres se sortearon en un mar de jadeos y gemidos, gritos histéricos escapaban de nuestros labios ante las nuevas sensaciones, ante el calor que nos envolvía, ante la proximidad de acabar que ambos sentíamos en la parte baja de nuestro abdomen.

Sentí sus dedos clavarse en mi piel una vez más, con un grito tal que me pareció doloroso, pero Draco volvía a repetir sus acciones, pidiendo que repitiera algo que no sabía había hecho; asumí por las lágrimas de júbilo escapando de sus ojos cerrados que había encontrado sus próstata en un movimiento torpe.

Me dejé caer en la cama, teniéndole ahora completamente sobre mí, montándome de manera inexperta. Sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho, jugando torpemente con mis pezones, mientras que las mías seguían en su cadera, moviéndole hacia arriba, dejándole caer, sintiendo los espasmos de placer al sentirle aprisionándome involuntariamente, le escuché decir que estaba cerca y al estarlo también yo, aceleré el ritmo de las embestidas, moviendo tanto su cuerpo como el mío para dejarlos encontrarse en un punto medio, embriagándome por el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando con frenesí.

Draco fue el primer en terminar, con mi nombre escapando de sus labios temblorosos, y su semen desparramándose en mi pecho. Por mi parte, acabé en el instante en que las paredes de su recto se cerraron sobre mí, incapaz de soportar el calor, viniéndome dentro de él, llenándole con una semilla que no tendría fruto.

Se dejó caer junto a mí en la cama, aún sin separar nuestros cuerpos, subiendo las sábanas para cubrir nuestros cuerpos sudados y calurosos. Ambos nos observamos por un instante, buscando algo sin saber el qué, hasta que por fin desviamos la vista al escuchar mi voz rompiendo en silencio de nuestra investigación.

—Creí que te habías acostado con la mitad de Howarts.

—A Blaise le gusta esparcir rumores, Potter —fue lo único que dijo antes de atacar mis labios con hambruna. No pude más que sonreír dentro del beso.


End file.
